perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Shrine of Grazir
The '''Shrine of Grazir '''is the secret headquarters of the Demon Worshippers. It appears on the world map once the player defeats the Dreaded One's unique spawn. It is located in the land between the Kingdom of Tolrania and Elintor, southeast of Riar Castle. Conquering the Shrine of Grazir is a late-game challenge and should be approached by the player with caution. Description The Shrine of Grazir is a very secluded and secretive location, hence why it is normally hidden for view and only discoverable with information from the Dreaded One. The shrine is shrouded in darkness, and from the inside it appears to be experiencing a perpetual nighttime. The shrine compound consists of several large and dilapidated structures inhabiting a thick forest. Though most of the buildings are dark, there are a few isolated lanterns providing feeble illumination of the scene. For the most part, the area feels like it was once an inhabited village, with rows of houses, shops, and wagons of goods that seemed to have been hastily abandoned and destroyed when the Dreaded One took control. At the top of the town is the acropolis that contains the shrine itself, which can be accessed through a narrow corridor littered with stakes and other traps. The Dreaded One's inner sanctuary, the steps to the shrine are littered with candles and at the shrine's door lie his offerings to the True Demon. Walkthrough Upon entering the shrine, the player will first encounter a few low-mid level Demon units, notable a Dreaded Fallen, Demon Worshipper, and Demon Pilgrim that can be defeated fairly easily. Progressing further towards the first lantern, the player will encounter the first challenging troop, an Otherworlder troll. The Otherworlders hit very hard and have high health, but their clubs are short and they move and swing fairly slowly. The player must use mobility to their advantage to defeat this enemy, and then progress through the broken gate into the main town area. Here, the player will begin to encounter a larger number of more challenging enemies coming from two directions- some from the acropolis corridor and some from the streets to the right. The enemies encountered will be a Dreaded Ghoul, Dreaded Doomguard, Unholy Demon General, and two Dreaded Fiends. It is recommended that the player dispatch these units one at a time before moving on to the final area, the acropolis. The Acropolis After passing through the corridor towards the final area, the player will come upon the shrine itself, and a whole host of elite Demon troops including Marshal Ialoch the Fiend and the Dreaded One himself. Upon exiting the corridor, the Dreaded One will proposition the player one final time before commencing the attack and sealing off the entrance. This is by far the hardest part of the fight. Not only does the player face the largest number of most intimidating troops, but the area is far more claustrophibic than the first areas, meaning the player must react quickly. The list of troops that the player needs to defeat in this area is as folows (one of each): * Dreaded One * Marshal Ialoch the Fiend * Dreaded Doomguard * Demon Death Knight * Demon Invoker * Otherworlder (troll) * Otherworlder (ghoul) * Dreaded Ghoul * Demon Priest * Dreaded Fallen * Demon Pilgrim It is important to note that the Dreaded One, Otherworlder troll, and Demon Death Knight will only begin to attack once the Demon Invoker falls, so the player can break this fight up into two parts by keeping the Invoker alive while they defeat Ialoch and the other difficult troops. This makes defeating the Dreaded One more manageable, however still difficult. Rewards Upon defeating the Dreaded One and all troops inside the Shrine of Grazir, the shrine will be cleansed and will once again disappear from the map. The player will recieve the following items * Dreaded Sword * Dreaded One's Helmet * Dreaded One's Gauntlets * Dreaded One's Armor * Dreaded One's Greaves * Nightmare In addition, Demon Worshipper parties will cease to spawn in the mainland (although previously spawned parties will continue to exist until they are defeated). Category:Outposts Category:Demon Worshippers